


If You Go Out in the Woods...

by Chooboozle



Series: Happily Ever After [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha instincts, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Fondling, Inspections, M/M, Michael is instantly shameless, Nipple Licking, Oral Knotting, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rimming, Ryan is a hybrid wolf so don't be alarmed, Self Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Small Cocks, Smut, Teasing, Underage Sex, knots, riding hood!Michael, submissive!Gavin, underage!Michael, wet!Michael, wolf!ryan, wound licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a sweet boy who only wants to live in love and happiness with his own boi, Gavin. They haven't gotten so far as to actually even see each other; innocent kisses are all they share. </p><p>When the wolf happens to step into Michael's life, it all turns around very quickly (for the greater good)</p><p>Anon Asked: i would absolutely ADORE a twisted take on the little red riding hood fairy tale with ryan as the predatory big bad wolf and michael as the smart-mouthed but ultimately vulnerable little red riding hood if you ever felt like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Such a Way with Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for an Anon for my Happily Ever After series! I'm so sorry it took so long; I've been busy as fuck. This _was_ going to be a one shot, but soon it turned to over 10K words and I decided to split it up. Second chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow! 
> 
> Got a suggestion? Scene prompt? Want more of your favorite ship? Rarepair? Want more fluff and cuddles? Porn without Plot? [I'd love to know](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask). 
> 
> I will...most likely take prompt request for fairy tale fics. B-BUT UNDER MY DISCRETION. I-I just...I need a life.

 

 

~

  
  
In the land that held a dark forest, there was a scant light that shines through it all. That shining beam was a angelic little boy with fiery red hair and a striking complexion with the name of  _Michael_. He was known for being just the cutest thing to ever waltz into town on occasion, taking the merchants out of their treats, and even convincing the town’s pubman to give him a small bottle of liquor. Everyone adores him so; he possibly has to be one of the fairest Lads of them all in the entire kingdom.

 

 

He was a short, meager boy who lives alone in his cottage near the edge of the woods. In fact, he was so small, he was considered to be one of the youngest in the land who managed to live on his own.

 

His closest neighbor, and Michael’s  _boi_ , was almost an hour hike deep into the forest. Michael didn’t mind; he would love to go exploring in the belly of the woods, searching for brand new things such as unique rocks or twigs. The neighbor’s name was Gavin; he was a tall, slender, young man who fancied things such as hunting and craftsmanship. He couldn’t have been much above his teen years, but he certainly was much taller than Michael. Gavin was almost the opposite extreme of the girly Michael as the ginger loved to doll himself up and make himself pretty in the mirror to just dance aimlessly in the room to silent music. The British boy, Gavin, loved to whittle and make weapons. One time, he made Michael a wooden heart and the older boy kept it ever since, lacing it with string to put around his neck.

 

Both of them were considerably young, yet all they could think about was how to get even closer with each visit. Gavin would try to kiss Michael all down his body before they would ultimately stop from Michael complaining that he was getting too hot and he was afraid of messing himself.

 

Today, he was about to go visit Gavin again for some playtime with each other. It was an over all innocent yet feisty love between the two as they would steal sweet and spicy kisses from one another after having a bushel full of juicy blackberries and their hands all sticky whenever they touched hands or faces. Michael was the one to always playfully open up his hood for his boi to get a glamour shot of him in those lacy, disgraceful panties he would always love to wear. Michael  _adored_  the pretty garments that only those pretty girls could wear, but he didn’t care. He loved to lounge around his cottage wearing only them and laying on his bed, writing just naughty stories of him and his boi laying together.

 

It was early afternoon with the hot of the sun shining down through the spaces of the tree branches. It adorned the woods with such peppery gleams of light, yet kept the perfect amount of shade to stay cool. It was a lovely day; perfect to visit his Gavin.

 

He decided to take on a hunt of a surprise, snapping those tight straps of the underwear on his thighs when he pulled them up and rubbed at his ass to make sure that he felt his best. When he looked in the mirror, he blushed, showing himself off in the mirror and honestly  _loving_  what he saw. The ginger knew he looked good and always winked at every man’s eye that turned towards his direction whenever he would skip down the stone paths with his bitsy basket full of treats.

 

 _Only for my boi,_  Michael would tell himself whenever there would be a catching whistle of a complimenting or perverted man.

 

Michael tied the ribbon of his hood around his waist, loving the feel of velvet flow across his smooth, pale legs. He felt  _brave_  for wearing nothing else except for a thin, cotton shirt along with those sexual garments that flared with the pretties fabric and lace. “Gavvy will love this,” he told himself when he pulled the red hood over his head. He gathered the crafted basket that his long lost mother had given him before abandonment kicked on his black slip ons on his feet before he settled off, skipping blithely into the forest in search of his beautiful boy’s house.

 

~

 

“My, what a lovely specimen you are, aren’t you?” his deep voice rang like a finely tuned cello with such a bass to soothe or intimidate any beast. He picked the rabbit up by the nap of it’s neck, seeing it shiver in his grasp when he lifted it into the air. It had the most ruby red eyes with the pinkest nose. “Little fellow, did you think you could get away from me? I could make you into a ripe stew. You’d be the tastiest, wouldn’t you?”

 

The rabbit was shaking violently in the wolf’s hand looking at him with those saddened eyes. They begged for life, but they were only granted with the hideous scowl.

 

The wolf wore a suit that covered his appearance and gave it that sheek glow that could only be described as “classy”. Not only was he well dressed, he was  _charming_  with those bright, sinful eyes along with that grin that showed off his lovely, white fangs. They were terrifying and  _powerful_. He gave his tail a couple thoughtful swishes before preparing to close down on his hand to break the insignificant animal’s neck when suddenly there was a...smell. Its odor was nothing like the lively rabbit that throbbed with hot blood; this one was sugary and  _warm_  like hot, melted chocolate in a brick oven. It reminded the wolf of those hot, chocolate cakes that he would love to secretly eat whenever no one was around.

 

His grip faltered, making the puny bunny able to wiggle its way out of the ring of the wolf’s fingers and scamper away with frightened chirps. “Damn pest,” he muddled before trying to look towards the direction of the sudden smell. It traveled through his lungs like a river, just as thick too. It caused a sudden (and almost embarrassing) line of slobber to slide past his lips from just how fast his mouth was beginning to water, instincts bombarding him for a taste of that pleasant aroma.

 

“My nose must be fooling me. The aren’t any cocoa beans in these finds of forests, are there?” he took a couple of steps and the, like a faint whisper, heard a voice that was… _singing_.

 

_Blushes and winks are all I can give - la, la, la, la, la - to those pretty boys and manly men, but the kisses remain for my heart…_

 

“What a fair voice,” the wolf hummed merrily, peeking through the bushes to try and find the origin to the sound. “Sounds like a happy lass or maybe even a spunky, light lad.” He continued to wait until the steps in the rhythm of skipping through the crunchy leaves were heard and the voice was getting louder.

 

_Little licks of the lips aren’t good enough for me, I don’t want those teases or nips. I’m as frisky as a little bumble bee, I need those honeysuckled li--_

 

“Hello, there,” the wolf gave a low purr, stepping out of the bushes when he saw a flicker of bright light that came from the radiant boy from the sun. The ginger Lad gasped, almost stumbling to his knees in shock when he heard the sudden voice. He was quick to react, snapping his head towards the wolf and holding his basket of goodies close to his chest in defense. “My, you seem in a bright mood today, don’t you? What is your name?”

 

“Mommy says I’m not allowed to talk to strangers,” Michael replied with a sarcastic laugh. It was full of joy when he finally released the basket of the tight grip and set it down on the ground. “I’m messing with you. My mommy’s gone. My name is Michael.”

 

“What a resounding name,” the wolf replied, giving a proper bowing greet, taking off his hat and tipping it. It made Michael titter bashfully, hiding his mouth with the flat palm of his hand. “My name is James, however you may call me Ryan.”

 

“I like  _Ryan_. Sounds like a teeny boy’s name,” the Lad was shifting his weight in an eager movement to try and continue down his path to go to his Gavin’s house. He was looking behind the wolf in hopes that he would be able to snag himself away, but the built being was only blocking it. There was a rising scent of cinnamon that entered Michael’s nose and it made him hum with a wanting taste.

 

“I have to say you are a fine young boy. What’s a coral fellow like you doing in these woods? You’ll befoul your lovely red hood-shaw. Don’t want that now, do we? Why don’t we go back to my den and I can give you a nice robe --”

 

“I’ll be fine!” Michael whined, looking down his hood to see if there really was any spots of dirt on his crimson garb. “I’m just on my way to my Gavin’s house and that’s all. I won’t get dirty. How do I know that you won’t just take me out of these woods to eat away at my fingers and toes?”

 

The wolf, Ryan, made a deep snicker, not helping himself from grinning a shining fanged one at the junior boy’s words. How preposterous yet all the more  _adorable_ , especially when the ginger tucked even more of his red hair under the hood. “I’ll be fine,” he repeated. “I just want to see my Gavin.”

 

“Gavin, you say?” the wolf laughed, placing a hand on top of Michael’s shoulders. The boy flinched, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he looked up with bright, hazel eyes that glittered with bashfulness. Here this  _wolf_  was handling him as if they weren’t even strangers. “I’m sure this Gavin is a nice boy. I could walk you there and make sure no other dogs come after you.”

 

Michael gave a slight noise, feeling a beat of blood fluttering through his chest at the offer. He usually was stronger than this when it came to wanting men, but the  _smell_  of cinnamon was so alluring that it made the boy’s lean in for the touch before he ultimately shrugged it off. “No thank you. I can find him on my own.”

 

“It’s getting low and windy, Michael,” Ryan continued to persuade, a subtle tongue licking his fangs before he continued, “I’ll make sure there’ll be no one to see those plump thighs of yours.”

 

“I don’t think that’s appropriate talk for a  _little boy_ , is it?” Michael gave a teasing pout when he slowly began to realize the wolf’s game. He had a hunch that this beast wasn’t looking for food. “Are you saving my thighs for yourself when you hunger?”

 

Michael heard a low gnarr rise up between them and saw the smirk that plagued the wolf’s face. “My dear, I hunger for more than those lush hips. Why don’t you come back to my den and find out what I  _really_  hunger for.”

 

Michael could practically  _feel_  the gush that sticked his legs and he gasped, falling back from the beast’s touch.  _No_  being has ever talked to him like this before, even if what they were looking for was a night with him. “S-silly puppy,” he tried to say, “I’m not for you. I’m only for m’boi,” he recalled, trying to accent his words just like Gavin did. “I should be going to him now.”

 

“Is he your mate?” Ryan raised an eyebrow, still maintaining wicked, rouse smile. “Has he gotten to taste that ripe hole yet? I can already smell that he hasn’t.”

 

Michael felt his stomach  _drop_  at the filthy question. He wanted to hide away his redness and his sensitivity to such questions, but it was more on the fact that the answer was a “no”. He and Gavin haven't gone any further towards intimacy rather than just having minute kisses with some curious, tonguing tastes, and perhaps grazing touches of each other’s hardening members from underneath their wear. They would only giggle from the excitement and continue to kiss.

 

“N-no,” Michael finally answered, trying his best to fist down the cloak that surrounded him. The embarrassment began to come as he realized that the only proper undergarments he had were ladies’ panties. “W-we haven’t gone that--I love him! But I never thought of having a mate. I-is that what mates do?”

 

“You haven’t even thought of having a mate?” the wolf still held that edgy smile when he saw the bashful boy twiddling his thumbs before trying to reach for his basket. “A fine boy like you should be round with babes right now and yet you don’t even know who your mate is? Mates do  _much_  more than just simple licking of each other, although that is such a tasty treat--”

 

“Enough! I do as I please,” Michael huffed, hands trying to slap against his thighs to prevent the rising wind from picking up his long cloak to prevent the wolf from eyeing him. He was beginning to feel  _hot_  and honestly bothered by the eager yet lucid words of the wolf. Even when he and his Gavin kissed, they never exchanged such  _fruitful_  words. “I-I’m going, now.”

 

“Ah, yes. Run, little Lad. Run to your petty Gavin. Maybe he’ll lick your panties dry like the wanting  _slut_  you are,” Ryan had that   _glow_  to his eyes that made arrows shoot through Michael’s spine. He was blushing, the words shocking him truly in a way that he’s  _always_  wanted. Nevertheless, he quickly snatched the basket of goodies and began to calmly walk away, trying his best to not look back when he caught that thick scent of warmth from the heated wolf hybrid.

 

~

 

Michael was  _lost_  for the past hour before he finally found the path again in a sobbing mess. The words completely distracted him and even made him lean against a tree for support from the swooning faint he was beginning to experience. He’s never felt like this before; he didn’t even feel like this when Gavin tried to promise him a time when they would finally connect as a couple should.  _Mating_  and licking were the only things that rocked through Michael’s mind and it was making him hot to where the lace fabric of his underwear was beginning to become wet with his drip and he was whining from how it ran against his undercarriage. It was  _embarrassing_ and he couldn’t even imagine what Gavin would say when he would see him like this. He’d probably laugh before running a hot bath for him along with some warm tea.

 

Gavin’s house was finally beginning to show in between the trees as the boy continued to walk. The sun was beginning to set and night was rolling in like a void to where Michael  _knew_  he had to get inside quick or suffer the terrors of lurking in the forest knowing there’s  _wolves_  about.

 

He still remembered the way the beast talked to him and he  _begged_  for some time alone to sulk in them. He began to try and move at even a faster pace towards the house, feeling his hood beginning to kick off from his head and the flaps from the ends running in the wind. He didn’t care, just as long as he could get inside, knowing he’s safe.

 

~

 

“Gavin?” Michael called out when he closed the door. He set the basket on the floor near the run and immediately kicking off his shoes like he normally did. “Gavin!” he continue to call. “Gavin, I’m a mess! I’m cold and I’m all mucked up.”

 

There was no answer. In fact, the cottage was completely dark and beginning to grow dim from the lack of sunlight. Michael felt chills run down his back before he finally began to look up the stairs, tempting himself to try and go up. Was his Gavin home? He could have sworn that his boy would be here. “G-Gavin?” he asked more quietly.

 

There was a faint  _creak_  that made Michael scamper up the rest of the stairs. It was a relief to hear a noise coming from the dark house. He had a light grin when he got up to the second floor, seeing a narrow stream of light coming from Gavin’s room. The boy giggled, pushing himself against the door to open it before he went inside. “Gavin!” he laughed. “Gavin, I’ve got so much to tell you.”

 

There wasn’t a reply from the mound on the bed. It was sleeping and Michael calmed down, stopping his commotion enough to quietly walk towards the bed. He was eager to awake Gavin and tell him all about the wolf and let him discover the now  _ruined_  panties, when he felt the room feeling a tad bit unsettled. He frowned as he neared the bed, taking now slow steps to see that the figure under the covers was  _much_  more bigger than his thin boy.

 

“Boi? My, you’ve gotten big. Have you been exercising?” he asked with a high tone, nearly screaming when the figure in the bed began to move. There was a furry tail that swished from underneath the blankets and causing Michael to freeze when the vague, notable smell of warm cinnamon. The feel of  _needles_  shooting at his fingertips caught him off guard when he gasped heavily. “Y-you’re not Gavin.”

 

“I suppose I’m not,” the wolf chuckled with a mischievous smile that could belong to nothing other than  _devious_  evil. “I was keeping your petty human’s bed warm for you. Why don’t you join me?”

 

Michael took note of how  _low_  the wolf’s voice was. It was lazy and relaxed, dragging on as if it were molasses. Michael felt that heat rising up in his chest, making his heart spew with numbing pins when he could recall those words that were spoken to him.

 

“W-why must I?”

 

“You  _reek_  and I must lick you clean. Frivolous Lad, getting a bit off in the woods. I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t make it and I would have to track you down by the sugar smell you’re giving off. It wouldn’t have been hard if needed,” he purred, beginning to sit up from the bed and tossing the sheets aside. He was still dressed in the formal wear, minus the original tie  and top hat that were probably strewn in Gavin’s closet. Michael huffed shakily from the sheer image of the wolf having to find him only with his  _nose_  being able to smell that messy slick coating the insides of his cheeks and thighs. How embarrassing.

 

“W-where’s Gavvy?” Michael stammered. He was fisting nervously at his red hood, twirling it through the creases of his fingers and even nipping the fabric with his nails. He was careful to not rise up the cloak to where they would reveal his surprise underneath again. “P-please tell me he’s okay.”

 

“He’s right as rain, my dear. I set him off to go looking for some supplies to get you the most lovely jewel necklace. It would be such a lovely one to replace that piece around that round throat of yours.”

 

Michael could feel the  _fume_  of anger before he stamped the floor. “My necklace is  _not_  a piece! It was a gift from him!”

 

“I can give you much more cherishable things,” the wolf promised with an eyebrow raised. “I could give you the wonders of what it’s like to be satisfied in almost any way possible. Come here, Lad. I know you’re not that shy, are you? You’re bold enough to strut around in those whorish panties, you’re bold enough to take my offer. Help me, young one. I’m a tad bit ravenous at the moment.”

 

Michael actually took a couple of steps forward, hands still nervously clamped onto his hood. Ryan made a creamy, content noise, already beginning to settle back on the bed and flicking his tail joyfully at the obedience of the boy. “I see those hands already trying to show what sin that lies under that supposedly blameless, red wear.”

 

“I’m not trying to show off for you!” Michael pouted. “Why must to talk to me in such a way?”

 

“Do you not expect me to talk to you in such a way if you’re wearing  _that_? You were planning on lying low with your ‘boi’, were you? He’s not here.  _I_  am.”

 

Michael closed his mouth before sucking in his bottom lip in surrender. He  _hated_  to realize the truth of how wanting he was. He wanted  _this_  with his Gavin; his boy would take just a quick look underneath those long trims of his cloak before wailing in shock of how he he has nothing more on than just panties. To now have that with a being so  _suave_ , intimate, and knowing; Michael was quick to take it.

 

“You’re not resisting, are you? You’d do anything for a taste of what  _real_ breeding is like. I doubt you’ve even poked properly at the rim of yours to see what really makes your tick let alone actually touch another boy’s cock. My, Michael, that stick all over you is just getting thicker and thicker, isn’t it?. I want to just lick at it so.” He snapped his fingers before beginning to inch them towards his body. “Here, boy. Let me tongue at my mate.”

 

Michael began to crawl on the bed, much to the wolf-hybrid’s delight as he gave a low whirr, eagerly taking his hands and touching at the boy exposed legs. They were  _smooth_  and flawless, swelling up so perfect and plush when going up to his thighs and eventually those fat cheeks of his. Michael would swipe away at the wolf’s hand, receiving a protesting yet flirtatious buzzing hum and snapping jaws.

 

“I already know what you have under here. You should have known better than to have let yourself out like this,” Ryan’s hands were just trying to dive underneath the frock against the resistance of Michael. “Don’t you want me to touch? What ails you?”

 

“I-I’m anxious,” the Lad confessed, shuddering when he felt just how  _powerful_  those claws were that squeezed at his hips. His cover shimmered over his legs and he tried to delve his hands downward to cover himself. There was only  _warmth_  and slick and ran smoothly when the fabric ran through it.

 

“Well,” Ryan had a kind smile, preparing to place the boy over his body to where hips were now straddling across him. That  _smell_  of the boy’s lubricating wetness made the wolf’s mouth water and he chuckled at the prize in his lap before stealing a playful kiss on top of the Michael’s forehead. “Let your mate comfort you, then.”

 

He sat up for a kiss; one that took the shawed boy by surprise with wide eyes and a flittering heart.  _Mate_ , his mind whispered before he fell into it, legs twitching in response to the wave of gush that came from him. He let the kiss take him, moving his lips in a slight dance that he and his Gavin would do whenever they kissed. There was inquisitive pokes with each other’s tongues, Michael beginning to understand just how sharp the wolf’s fangs were whenever the wet muscles pressed against them. He  _mewed_ , careful to not stab his flesh, but still lapping happily

 

The older laughed when they parted, massaging those knowing fingers into miniature circles on the ginger’s hips before stating, “Licking me like an obedient babe. I can smell and feel my pretty boy readying himself up for me. Does this happen when you kiss your human?”

 

“I-I didn’t realize it was  _supposed_  to happen,” Michael replied with a shot voice. “I didn’t realize me making a mess like this was…”

 

“Silly boy,” the beast lovingly hummed. “Too excitable for your own good. Do you just let any wolf trot along and have you all for himself?” He was focused on finally being able to peel off the Lad’s hood and expose his soft body for what it is. To be able to have a proper look at that these lush legs look like by being clothed with those lacy,  _sinful_  panties would be the death of him. “I’m sure you’d be a good boy for them, dabbing at their knots and pretending to hang from them with your lips while swallowing all their loads.”

 

Michael fell to the opposite end of the bed, landing on his rear. He felt  _steamy_  with a thin layer of sweat already on his hands; he was utterly unaware of what the actual meanings of most of the words meant, but the way the it was just so  _unknown_  made Michael want lap like an eager pup.

 

“O-Only me and my Gavin have ever...touched,” the boy’s voice was romantic, trying to find the same, slow pace as the wolf’s leisure tone. He tried to get comfortable but it was just so difficult. The wolf’s tail swept past him almost affectionately as it flicked at his nose to give him some sort of reassurance. He gripped at the covers before beginning to toss them away from the bed, landing them on the floor in a head. Such uncovering like that, he felt  _exposed_  as if he were naked and left him with a nervous, yet positively anxious heart.

 

“Cute, vestal boys trying to bond with humans and their pitiful lengths. You don’t need a  _boy_ , you need a gentleman. Someone to correctly fill that hungry hole and give you the satisfaction you crave,” the wolf promised. He bent his knees and spread them slightly to allow Michael to crawl in between snugly, giving a hearty giggle when he saw the puzzlement in Ryan’s face. “What are you doing?”

 

“What’s a ‘knot’?” Michael asked with a happy smile,  already having his hands beginning to press against the hot calves of the wolf, preparing to spread his legs open to have a nicer view. “You make me wet with your words. Please tell me, what’s a knot?”

 

Ryan gave a modest huff, halfly smirking when he felt the boy’s fingers already beginning to press against his fattening bulge. The muscles were so lively - full of wonder and amazement. They felt good to the touch with their swift and amature movements.

 

Michael’s lips were wet from concentration as he began to purposely move his palm to massage, hoping to pleasure the wolf in some way. He does this to himself whenever there’s that slight, arousing ache in his groin and it always relieves him. He even saw Gavin do it once or twice while they kissed, but never anything too explicit.

 

“It’s this thing that makes  _mates_  feel so connected and so good,” the wolf tried to explain with such babyish explanations. “It get’s all big and hard, making my mate feel like he’s in a warm, soothing heaven.” There was a grin when he saw Michael’s face lit up from the new knowledge. Michael’s hands were all over him now, so  _yearning_  to know more about this appealing wolf. Ryan rocked up lightly into the boy’s touch, but ultimately remained still, so Michael could touch as much as he wanted. His legs spread apart just slightly more so Michael to settle comfortably before trying to pop Ryan’s trousers down to see if what he said was true until Ryan brushed his hands away.

 

“Calm down, Michael. I always believe in ‘ladies first’,” he said, grabbing at the boy’s hands and pulling them away from the bulge against his trousers. "I believe my bland tongue is in need of honey from your lovely cheeks."

 

Michael made such a noise that caused a rumble to roll through the wolf before he was grabbing at Michael's arms, pulling him forward. The cloak fluttered, revealing almost all of the ginger’s legs before showing just a hint of the frilly lace that surrounded the trim of the underwear. It was  _pink_  and Ryan just wanted to claw the boy clean of any garb to have for his own.

 

He pressed his thumbs into the plush of Michael's lush thighs before trying to dive his whole hand against the growing hardness that strained to poke through. The boy did in fact smell of nothing other than sweet arousal, dripping with smells of warm nectar slick. He gave a proud groan, purring when Michael straddled perfectly on his body once again.

 

"You're drenched to your yummy bones, aren't you?" Ryan asked, running the pads of his fingers against the grain of the lace, feeling a thin layer of wetness line them. The boy shamefully mewled, trying to bounce back so innately to have those fingers slip inside with an easy  _pop_ , even past the underwear. "Aren't you a nasty thing? Do you want my fingers in there?"

 

"I-I don't know," Michael replied with a quivering lip. “I’m not so certain. I just feel so  _hot_ , it’s nearly unbearable. The way the usual men talk to me and,  _oh_ my lovely Gavin, it doesn’t compare. You’re touching me as if I were your boy-husband.”

 

“You’re a mess of a child,” the wolf replied. He began to drag his fingers all along the sides of Michael before beginning to trail upward, tangling the threads that held the hood together in between his fingers before he began to loosen the tied knot. Michael’s body was trembling, his hands clumsily fumbling when he tried to either help or prevent the wolf from revealing his thin body. There was a reassuring, low resound that Ryan had made, making his movements tender and gentle before carressing the boy’s hips as the cloak began to drape loose down. Gravity allowed the hood to fall and pool around Michael’s body, revealing his entire torso.

 

His nips were already hardened; they were beginning to redden from a strawberry pink. They were  _swollen_ , making the wolf shudder before his hands  _violated_  them with an immediate cup,  rubbing them in soothing massages and making the boy howl with a high woo.

 

“R-Ryan --” Michael choked himself off as the wolf continued his touches. It was just so sudden and  _demanding_  that it left the boy breathless, rocking up with an intuitive, letting the pleasuring nerve jolts take him.

 

“My mate’s already preparing for pups,” he muttered, mostly to himself. It was the kind of tone that mimicked intoxication with the way that he was letting his voice drag and lay at a low bass. Even his tail was swishing with attraction at the sight of the lush nips. He began to sat up, already dipping down to swipe his long tongue over the silky rose, circling around the hard bud and suckling on it with lips. The boy gasped, fisting the wolf’s hair and twisting the locks in his fingers for support. His wet cock was so  _still_  pressing flat and pinned from his underwear and body. The tip make base of his stomach wet with precum and lubing slick that gushed almost with every lick and nip the wolf made.

 

“D-do-don’t,” Michael wooed scooching the pool of the red cloak away from his body, letting it fall carelessly.

 

Ryan let off with a loud purr motoring as he lean his head against the boy’s chest, taking his hands and letting them palm. They were pressing against Michael’s cock that clung to the panties, and the boy made yet another rich noise that nearly caused the wolf’s cock twitch, threatening to knot the air. “Mate, you’ve got such a tiny nub. Why, it’s practically a petal flower,” he laughed.

 

Michael’s face turned almost as flushed as the crimson garb on the floor. He felt the thick finger’s of the wolf already nudging back the straps so they could slip through the cleft of the boy. Michael’s cheeks were rounded and  _bloated_  from all of those sweets that he ate. Ryan was quick to take his other hand and grip one of those mounds, spreading it out so that Michael could feel just the  _tiniest_  stretch of his hole. The boy lulled, allowing the fingers to circle and dance around his skin, playing with the laces of the underwear before popping the strands and making him yip.

 

“You’re  _plump_  -- God, fat and wet thighs and cheeks that I would have like a meal. I want to lick my mate open; Come here, darling.”

 

Michael had a confused look on his face before the coaxing hands of the wolf began to bob him upward from his hips. He gave an abashed groan, beginning to slide up the wolf’s body. He balanced himself with unsteady hands and knees. He was caught somewhere in the middle of sitting on Ryan’s clavicle and actually standing above him. The elder’s face was nuzzled comfortably in the inner thigh of the boy’s leg, planting a light kiss so  _close_  to the wet spot that came from the leakages.

  
It was when the wolf began to pull the lining to the side, exposing Michael’s hole  _completely_. The boy gave a cry of protest, knees threatening to buckle inward in order to hide his clenching rim. Ryan was giving comforting coos, hushing Michael of his whines with soothing kisses on his savory skin. His fingers were  _quick_ , drumming against his hip before dragging down towards his cleave. The digits were thick, already trying to push back the skin before feeling the brush of slick coat the tip.

 

“I-I’ve never done this before,” Michael complained, not knowing what to do about the fingers beginning to poke at his hole. The normal instinct was to  _clench_  and tighten about the tips, but that only caused a heated burn to flow through Michael’s legs when they were being held inside. He lifted off of the fingers, squeaking loudly. “ _Oh,_  t-that felt…” his voice trailed off, eyes locking on Ryan’s head. The wolf was still pressed into the boy’s thigh, mouthing at the panties and even giving the measly bulge dry kisses.  Occasionally, his tongue would poke out for a fool of Michael’s wet tip beginning to peep over the laces.

 

When Ryan finally let off, he tried to finger back up again, this time going slowly and allowing Michael to adjust before they slid in. Michael gasped.

 

“Virgin human boys. They’re as wet as a waterfall just from a couple of fingers poking at their tight holes.” he curled his fingers, dragging his tongue on the exposed skin of Michael. There was a visible jolt of Michael’s cock as he rocked into the air from the movements of the fingers; at times, the fingers would brush up on a place that made an involuntary moan spew from the boy, wetting all over the digits before they continued to curl. “Imagine what a nice cock with a fat knot would feel like.”

 

Michael  _didn’t_  want to imagine it in fear that he would stripe the entire bedding with his cum. He felt he was close; even if he’s never truly experienced a real orgasm, he could  _feel_  his end growing near. He was bouncing on those fingers now, squeezing to feel that sharp tinge of pleasure hit his body with each peak. His breath was heavy as he fucked himself on the digits, not even taking note of the look of absolute  _amazement_  that came from Ryan who watched with hungry eyes. How an innocent, alluring boy could fall apart so easy from just his own two fingers was beyond him.

 

Without warning, he pulled them out, pressing his lips on Michael’s covered cock before hopping the boy closer. There was no clue to Michael of what the wolf was doing to him. The muscle memory replaying the foreign stretch of fingers seemed to dumb every part of reality down until he felt himself being raised upward, a solid striped  _lick_  tracing from the end of his cleft, to the very base of his sac that was partially exposed from the pulled lining. His tongue swiped directly over the entrance and it was all Michael could do from swooning. The wolf gave a low tone that sounded utterly  _content_. He tried to settle Michael down completely, resting him on his chin with the help of his hands acting as support. His tongue dove  _deep_  with each stroke, getting a hint of strong honey as it dipped in.

 

Michael  _mewled_  a broken fragment of Ryan’s name before biting a knuckle to hold it off. The wolf licked heavily, knowingly where to lap and dab to open up the tight, tiny boy to where his hole was drooling for more, continuing to soak the panties that were just so carelessly pushed to the side for the wolf to gain access. Michael smelled of those tasty treats that he was carrying in that basket earlier -  _cakes_  and goodies. Slick wept like thick honey and tasted of the deep chocolate that coupled with his scent. Those dim, suppressed noises were causing him to almost  _lose_  it and immediately stuff his already swelling knot into the tight, pretty boy. He would  _love_  to see this round, lovely doll hanging off his knot, unable to move just from how full he would be.   
  
He pulled away with a sloppy breath. “Eager puppy wanting me to lick more. You’re a greedy boy to have his hole wet from my tongue, aren’t you? I’m greedy for you, too, my rosy mate. I’ve got a sizable load for your lush ass to take.” He actually batted at Michael’s ass, giving it a light slap of approval. He delved in again, purposely aiming his tongue into the ginger. So  _tight_  did Michael squeeze around his muscle, squeaking off those Omegan-type whines. They were so  _human_  but the mere similarity of the pitchy sounds agitated Ryan’s cock caused his knot to tingle with interest. Michael’s puckered hole was flowing with what seemed ambrosia, spoiling the wolf’s tongue with each dab as if he were a true Omegan wolf.

 

Michael was speechless of any actual words. His mouth hung loose as he tried to move on Ryan’s tongue, wanting it to dive deeper from how close it was to brushing his soft spot. The underwear was practically stretched to an oblivion; there were petty rips from the popping of the strands along with the wolf’s rough claws wanting to grab. It just made the boy want it  _off_  even more so; it was worthless now.

 

“P-please,” he finally managed, diving his hand into the panties to tug at his aching cock. It was so  _sticky_  and warm. nothing like he’s ever felt before. “I-I want to take these off.”

 

Ryan stopped, giving Michael’s undercarriage another tease of his lips before he finally cupped them into a tender kiss. At times, he would run the tips of his fangs over the skin, as if trying to bother himself with the taste of the lush,  _juicy_  human. His hand, still holding the lining of the panties to the side, began to pull down until they wear nearly hanging off by a thread. Michael’s cock sprung out  _greedily_ , standing as proud as it could for the wolf before Michael had a hand on it, choosing whether he should shield himself away from Ryan’s touches or if he should touch himself to appease. He felt so  _small_  compared to the latter; he made distressed gripes, taking a look back over his shoulder to see the impressive, hefty rise in the  wolf’s trousers.

 

Ryan said no words. He only executed action, peeling Michael’s hands away from his nub and replacing the curls of the boy’s fingers with the curls of his tongue. Sounds were sung in croons with Michael’s supple voice when his cock was gulped down by professional, sealed lips. Ryan’s tongue dances all over his tip, drinking down the globs of precum that drooled out from the new-founded sensation.

 

“R-Ryan!” he called, trying to pull away from the source of pleasure with heavy, strong hands trying to press him down closer. “I-I’m --  _oh_ , heavens that feels so, so good.” He was finally able to pry away from Ryan’s rapacious lips.

 

“So small, almost like the size of my fingers. I just want to play with my mate’s smooth, beautiful cock all day,” he purred in a drunken-type fit, leaning towards the standing boy above him and cupped his lips over the swollen sac that belonged to Michael. He was so smooth with barely any hair to actually pepper his entire body with the exception of his gorgeous head with those scarlet locks. The Alpha wolf practically glorified the whole area of the ginger with his tongue before trying to trace downward again and Michael stopping him with a playful bat on the nose.

 

“S-stop, I-I’m…”

 

“Are you going to spill all over me, darling?” Ryan asked with contralto, arousal taking over his entire character and replacing it only with what the blood of his wolf had to offer. He was straining in his trousers, cock so hungry to finally sink into this Omegan-type human; this was his new prize that he wanted to cherish. “I bet you’d taste like hot vanilla.”

 

Michael was a babbling idiot, not even knowing what the words even meant from the wolf. “Spilling over”? And what is this hot vanilla that he’s talking about? Michael jutted into the air in response to a lowly chuckle from Ryan.

 

“The babe’s confused, dear God,” he joked before trying to hop Michael from above him. The boy obeyed, finally shrinking back until he was flat on his rear again in between Ryan’s legs. He mewed in shock from just how much the pressing bulge had grew. “I’ll teach you, fair one. Come.”

 

Michael got to his knees, hands already curiously and eagerly diving all around that raised tent in Ryan’s pants before the wolf shooed them again. “Omegas wait patiently,” he stated.

 

Michael didn’t understand, but he let loose, instead taking his hand and trying to fiddle with his cock, just to feel the tiny sparks of self pleasure as he watched  the wolf preparing to undress. The first to go was the suit shirt to expose a furred chest that reminded Michael of when he saw Gavin in the mirror after having drying off from his bath, but then there were these thick, strapping biceps that made the boy’s eyes grow with wonder. He looked so  _strong_  with a tight tummy that began to expose just a slight sight of dark, peppered fur that trailed low. He tossed his shirt and suit coat off the bed before kicking off his shoes. “Touching yourself while eyeing your Alpha?”

 

The boy dumbly nodded, lips being licked from dryness. The wolf was beautiful, only now having on just a short pair of undergarments once he finally tossed the black trousers. His tail was running at Michael’s knees, trying to tickle just to get a grin. The boy was too awestruck, rudely staring with those hazel orbs and a loose jaw. “Close up, boy, before I make use of that opened mouth,” Ryan said before finally thumbing at his own underwear. “I love my mate’s approving eyes.”

 

“You’re pretty, just like my Gavvy,” Michael admitted with a hasty tongue. He crawled closer, wanting to grab at his body and admire detail of fur and raw muscle. “I want to kiss you; I want to please.”

 

The wolf crooned mildly, beginning to spread open his legs for Michael to gain access. His cock was hefty in the underwear, trying to tent upward. There was a small damp spot in the front from arousal along with a half bloated bump at the very base. Michael took the invitation with vigor, crawling on top of Ryan, hands finding their way all over his skin. He settled in the low and clumsily into the lap of the wolf, arms finally linking around each other before they shared in a starved kiss. The boy was quick to try and suckle on the smooth arches, rolling into Ryan’s body with wet thrusts, his hard cock trying to rub against the clothed member of the wolf, only successfully able to rub against it only a couple of times. The Alpha was soon controlling the kiss with his own hollow thrusts against the boy, fangs daring to nip. His hands fell downward until they were grabbing at Michael’s cheeks.

 

Michael peeled off with a coo, trying to somehow work off Ryan’s underwear off of his body. It was awkward as he was having to reach back and was only working with one hand. There was just a glimpse of his fat tip that poked teasingly through the opening of the undergarb, but it was all Michael needed to swoon, feeling the tingle of excitement buzzing around. He was quick to get up from Ryan, leaving the wolf empty handed before he was in his original place in between Ryan’s legs so desperately trying to get the remainder off.

 

“You smell like desserts,” Michael chirped. “What do I smell like?”

 

“Delightful chocolate,” Ryan answered, helping the boy out before throwing the only article of clothing he had. He sighed happily - what seemed like  _relief_  when his cock was finally freed, wrapping only a couple of fingers around it and giving it some tugs.

 

Michael’s fingers were nearly defiling with the way they were rubbing all over Ryan. They paid the most attention the fattened base that laid just above his full sac. It felt so  _unique_  and so rare. It was just a little thick raise at the base of the wolf’s cock as the boy’s fingers continued to trail over it. To him, it smelled of mild milk and gingerbread, something he always treasured. That is when he took a single lined slurp with his mouth, whimpering at the spike of sensation in his groin. The wolf faltered, falling into the spritely dabs of Michael’s tongue, beginning to swell from the titillating wetness that played at his knot.   
  
“Little one, I assure you: it will take a whole lot more than just your playful lips to get me to knot.”

 

“ ‘Knot’,” the ginger repeated with a giggle, lips still pressed close to Ryan’s cock. “God, it’s already so… _big_.”

 

“I’m not that impressive, boy,” Ryan laughed. “You haven’t seen much Alpha cock and knot, have you? You haven’t even seen human ones, let alone knots.” His breath hitched from a particular clasp of Michael’s palm around his base before he continued, “and that tiny body of yours -- I know your hole will be too keened to refuse all of me.”

 

Michael jittered, his length giving a visible twitch in interest to the words. He pictured him being so wide opened, having all of the wolf with no trouble like an easy whore. He would be yipping blissfully with each bounce, love being able to fuck himself so greedily until he’ satisfied. It shouldn’t have provoked him so much, but he chirped, trying to lift himself up to try and fulfill that image. He had such a mishandle on Ryan’s cock as he was trying to place it under him that the Alpha made a flat noise.

 

“Don’t hurt yourself, my dear. Omega boys grow far too anxious and needy.” He was careful before he pressed against the puckered muscle, feeling slick already smearing against his tip. Michael leaned back with a weak wail when he felt the sudden fill of Ryan’s head popping into him. It burned enough to where he was whimpering, but it did not take long for it become numbed. “G-goodness, my mate is so wet and ready.” The Alpha was  _straining_  himself to not buck up like he wanted to in the slick walls that were clenching already. They were begging for him to slide deeper; _anything_  but leave.

 

Michael was trying to sink down further, but he only could afford to try and fuck himself on Ryan’s tip, unable to fit around the thickened base just yet. The cries and groans he made were making Ryan ache. He was trying to control himself by remembering that there was a human riding his lap and not another wolf. He would be biting like a hungry animal, plowing so deep without a care, but now he had to be affable. He allowed his mate to do as he pleased, giving him such caring, reassuring praises whenever he would be able to sink lower.

 

There was beads of slick running down Ryan’s cock and all the way to his sac, making him  _twinge_  with want. The occasional mewls from Michael were now turning into frequent, glorifying moans. He was becoming quicker with his bounces, tightening himself around the wolf to get an even more grooved feel before he began to tug at his cock.

 

“R-Ryan…” he warned.

 

There was no way the wolf could hold himself before he finally gave a thirsty snarl and pulled Michael off of him with heaving pants. The  _smell_ of just how close his mate was, he wanted him to be fitted properly on him.

 

“My dear Michael,” he smirked. “Let your Alpha do the work.”

 

 


	2. Submitted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin comes home to find something...shocking. Who knew that he could also be the one to fall into the clutches of the wolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a suggestion? Scene prompt? Want more of your favorite ship? Rarepair? Want more fluff and cuddles? Porn without Plot? [I'd love to know](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask). 
> 
> I will...most likely take prompt request for fairy tale fics. B-BUT UNDER MY DISCRETION. I-I just...I need a life.

Gavin opened the door slightly, his heart immediately dropping at the amount of light that came from his supposedly empty house. “Michael?” he asked before closing the door. He saw the basket and shoes of his boi sitting to the side and there was a wave of relief that swept over him when he realized that there was not an unknown intruder. “My boi, come here!” he called, taking his own sack of items and tossing them on the table. They scattered, revealing  _jewels_  that should cost over hundreds amount of gold, but what his Michael didn’t know was that he was an excellent miner. There was little cheap chains to act as the linkage of the necklaces and he would teach his little Michael how to make such jewelry.

 

Perhaps they would even kiss and touch each other once again. Maybe his Michael wore those entertaining undergarments that would keep him up at night with restless dreams.

 

“Boi?” he asked the air while trying to sort some of the jewels. “Michael, are you upstairs?” He kicked off his shoes and tried to brush some of the black soot and dirt from his shirt and pants. They were filthy from the mining; his hands especially were grimey before he placed them in a bucket of nearby well water. He was dressed with tattered clothes. He normally wore such nice clothing that complimented his gentleman figure, but because that stranger offered him some money to make jewelry, he couldn’t refuse. He’s always wanted to start his own business of some sort making items and selling them.

 

After washing his hands of the dirt, he went back to the table and looked around once again or listen out for the compassionate pitter patter of feet running towards him.

 

There was still no answer from his boi; however there were soft sounds that could be heard. They were muffled and Gavin didn’t know what to make of them. They  _were_  coming from upstairs, though and so he figured that Michael had to be up there. “Darlin’?” he asked. “You know you can’t be in my room without me, boi. Did you nap?”

 

His voice was growing more faint as the noises grew louder with each raised step he took up the stairs. It was his Michael! He was causing such sounds that he never heard before. Gavin felt the shock of horror, fearing the worse and he bolted up. “Michael!”

 

~

 

“ _God_ ,” the wolf grunted, finally being able to pin Michael’s ass entirely on his lap. They were both on their knees, Ryan towering over the ginger whose cheek was pressed against the bed. The Alpha's heavy sac hung low with Michael’s playful fingers trying to reach back and fiddle with them before he moaned deep, rocking into the Lad with such shallow thrusts. Those tight, no longer virgin walls were gripping his cock like a new glove, visibly slickening his member when he pulled out slightly just to see Michael’s rim stretching so wide for a little boy to accomodate.

 

Michael was clenching and he puled when he pressed down hard enough to feel just how thick Ryan was inside of him. When the wolf threatened to pull out to move, he  _squealed_  and squeezed in protest for the wolf to stay inside. There was a pleased purr from the Alpha, a hand coming down to toy with the small, bobbing cock that bounced with just the slightest movements. They were just messing with each other’s packages, Michael obviously wanting to hear raw, animalistic noises from the charming wolf.

 

“Mate,” Ryan stated with a small blow of air. Michael crooned at the word, trying to rock back obediently to please but only babbled murmurs as sparks flew across his vision from the rough bumps. “Trying to claim my cock for your own, are you? You’re bold, Omegan-boy,” there was a slight sigh before he continued, “I’m fearful once I’ll leave, I’ll be coated with your sweet stench to where other Alpha and Omega wolves would be jealous and come after for your candy-hole, too. Those little Omegas would love to lick that heavenly slick. They can’t have you. You’re mine, sweet one.”

 

Michael gave a loud cry and screwed his eyes shut before gushing out yet another wave of bashful wetness. The wolf shuddered before beginning to properly thrust, having that small smack of skin sounding. “O- _ooh_ , R-Ryan, Ryan, Ryan --!,” Michael was gasping for air; it felt so weird but  _natural_ , being full to the absolute brim with each thrust. His body was alive with electricity running through his spine and him being overcome with pleasure. He was barely able to handle it without spilling his cream suddenly, a high shriek burdening the room.

 

He was unraveling - completely  _untouched_ , pulling himself off of the wolf and sputtering small jets onto the bed. It was so thin - so infertile unlike true Alpha cum; it splashed like vicious water onto the mattress. The wolf howled a soft moan, pressing his chest against the ginger’s back, placing proud, loving kisses on the back of his head.

 

“ _My boi!_ ”

 

Ryan  _barked_ , pulling Michael close and shielding his body; his hands shot low to cover up his mate’s nub of a cock. He looked at the interrupting human with blue eyes full of rage and fury - all demanding instinct overcoming him and he gave the familiar “Gavin” a nasty thunder of a snarl.  _I dare you to try and look at him_ , his expression screamed.

 

Gavin squawked in fear, trembling from the sudden, violent sound. He fell back, cowering on his rear before scooting into the far corner.

 

There was a empathetic noise from Michael before he began to try to crawl towards his boi, being immediately stopped by Ryan’s hands. “ _Don’t_ ,” he growled.

 

“B-but that’s Gavvy,” Michael protested, squeaking when he felt the blunt head of the wolf’s cock already beginning to kiss his rim before sliding in so  _easily_  and making the boy give off such obscene noises. His cock was being massaged and groped by the Alpha’s thick hand; it was so oversensitive and sticky. He saw the look of shock and horror strike the older Brit’s face and it made his heart ache. “G-Gavin,” he tried to suppress a warm, pleased sound of the wolf moving into him again. “My boi, I’m so sorry.”

 

“M-Micoo,” Gavin whimpered, trying to slowly come back towards the bed. His eyes were careful as he watched the working wolf and his movements were sluggish and worried. He recognized that wolf-hybrid; it was the same exact being that came to him and asked for jewelry in exchange for money. The lying cheat! The Brit almost sobbed, but he held it in as he tried to get closer to his Michael. All he wanted to do was touch his boi after seeing him become so undone so quickly, even if it wasn't by him. “Micoo, I-I forgive you,” he choked. The words hurt him, but he tried to remain honest. “Boi, I forgive you. I-It isn’t your fault you were enticed.”

 

There were tears in Michael’s eyes, a sniffle coming from him and there was yet another rough, negative noise from the Alpha before he planted himself fully into the boy. He looked at the human with hateful eyes, teeth showing like white daggers. “Is my mate crying? You better hope to God that he’s not.”

 

“Micoo, please don’t cry,” Gavin begged. “It’s alright! I forgive you! I still love you, boi. Please, don’t cry.” He was on his knees, trying to slide closer to his Michael on the bed, trying to be careful of the wolf watching him with such razor teeth exposed. “Micoo, doesn’t it feel so good?” There was an awful taste in his mouth when Michael nodded truthfully. He wanted to cry, himself, but he remained strong and continued, “you look so good like that, boi.”

 

“G-Gavvy,” Michael smiled, giving off a cute moan when the wolf began to rock back in again. The Alpha finally let go of Michael’s cock, no longer trying to hide it. It was already so hard again, even after his shot off. Gavin couldn’t help himself but to stare at his boi, licking his lips in jealousy of how close he is to touch, but how he isn't allowed. His own Michael being taken by a  _wolf_. They were practically connected by nuzzles of each other’s noses,

 

“You look  _so_  good,” Gavin honestly repeated, finally dipping up for a loose, bumping kiss from his Michael’s lush lips. They were so red, as if he purposely put on make up. He didn’t even look up at the wolf for permission before his hands were placing themselves on the naked hips of Michael. There was a low grumble of the wolf as he made his thrusts more harsh. Michael clenched, whining from the drip of slick that managed to roll from his cleft all the way to the end of his small cock. The Brit blushed, shuddering at the sight of his Michael being so roughly  _used_  -- he begged to rub at him. “My boi has a sweet little one, doesn’t he?”

 

Ryan looked up with eyes as wide as saucers. They were  _angry_  and he spat a rumble before stating, “talk of my mate’s ‘little, sweet one’ again and I’ll kill you.”

 

“Spare me!” Gavin cried, hands finding their way onto Michael’s thighs, trying to draw his hands closer to touch his  _prize_  - Michael’s lovely cock. “He was mine before you came along and took him. You should be thanking me for letting you deceive me in such a way. My poor Michael,” he wept, kissing the tip of Michael’s nose. There was a distressed noise from the younger boy; it was apologetic and mournful.

 

The wolf reached forward over Michael, grabbing Gavin by a fistful of locks from his hair and making him yelp when he pulled upward. “I promised my mate he would feel  _wonderful_  and you’re making him sad. You’re lucky I haven’t bitten your throat clean --”

 

“Don’t!” Michael cried, trying to slide off of the wolf, but still having that tight grip remaining on him when Ryan released the older human’s hair and fell his hands back on Michael's hips. There was a confused motor that came from Ryan, trying to calm his mate and let him finish.

 

“My dear, let your Alpha handle this --”

 

“Gavvy’s my boi, too! Won’t you let him touch me?”

 

There was a hesitation from the Alpha, claws beginning to press against the boy’s skin before he gave a small, defensive hum.

 

“If he so much as thinks about fucking you, I’ll have him by the throat,” Ryan finally answered, giving Gavin a cold stare before actually showing a sharp smirk. “Maybe I’ll be able to get those lips around my cock if you’d let me.”

 

Such possessive words, the Brit shivered before finally letting his fingers shrink right in between the boy’s thighs in order to touch his spent, sticky cock. He was so impressed of how positively smooth it was, leaking happily from his touches. “Finally,” he droned before connecting his lips with his boi’s once again. “My Micoo is the prettiest in all the land, isn’t he?” The words were whispered across the petal cups of Michael’s lips before they were stolen in yet another kiss. “Mischievous boy always getting into trouble. Finally drug home a wolf to content that beautiful rear.”

 

Ryan grinned proud like a true Alpha before connecting his fingers right next to Gavin’s against Michael’s cock. They were gentle and teasing before they wrapped around both Gavin’s hand and the ginger’s thin girth before he was going harder with his movements. The boy mewled from the attention, having a blush as red as a rose while he was rocking into the tightening rings of their hands.

 

Gavin just stared, leaning in until he and Michael’s foreheads rested against each other with noses nuzzling so comfortingly.

 

“You’re  _gorgeous_. I’m so sorry to have you stolen from me.”

 

“I-I’m not stolen, Gavvy,” Michael tried to say before his breath was taken; it was an effect from the wolf slamming against him as deep as he could go. Ryan gave a hushed groan, eyes beginning to flutter and the Brit gasped in horror. Michael’s eyes were blank, breath rushing out of him from the treatment.

 

"P-please, don't knot him," Gavin begged with loose lips rubbing at his moaning Michael. The Brit could feel the heated blush off of his boy's skin and he was  _embarrassed_  to feel Michael's hand trying to wrap around his clothed hardness. He didn’t even realize that all of the commotion was leaving him all hot. Seeing his Michael so captured and worn from the wolf’s thick cock; seeing him all  _exposed_  like he’s never seen before, he was producing a fine tent in the tattered, dirty pants that he wore with a small hand trying to grasp at him.

 

"L-little one, don't do that. I should be ashamed of letting this happen to you." He released the boy, cupping his face before giving him a deep, locking kiss; it was asking for forgiveness. He wanted the grant of forgiveness for having his Michael so opened and used like this; he wanted to apologize for being so aroused like this, too.

 

The Alpha  _growled_ , spitting a harsh, angry curse and making Michael lament from the tension in the air ruining such a gratifying moment. He felt the stretch - the threatening burn of Ryan's knot beginning to swell.

 

"Is the pitiful human wanting me to spare the little boy's hole for himself now that he sees competition? My mate’s so ready; denying him my knot after promising it to him is unacceptable.”

 

“Y-you can knot him later! Please don’t tear and stretch my boi. He-he’s too innocent and small. Can’t I have my lovely Michael without you just stealing him from me?”

 

The ginger sniveled, beginning to feel the conflict that rubbed all through him. The wolf’s tempting and promising words of how this “knot” would make him feel like he’s in heaven with the consequence of seeing Gavin’s heart break. The Alpha would was clasping his cock tighter, making him snort out a razor edge noise.

 

“What do you think, my dear? Do you want your mate to satisfy like I promised? An Alpha always respects the opinion of his Omega,” there was sliver of potential disappointment in his voice, his hands still gripped tight on the boy’s nub before giving it a couple pleasing tugs that made the youngest toes curl.

 

Gavin was making desperate whispers of repeated “no’s” in Michael’s ear, trying to convince him to tell the wolf the same thing.

 

“Y-you don’t know what it is, dear. You’ll be  _ruined_. That rich rim of yours will be --”

 

“Stop giving him such lies!” Ryan roared before finally pulling the boy off of him. Michael fell on the bed in a wet mess of scattered limbs. He made a very disapproving noise, groaning soft when he felt Gavin’s thin fingers trying to pull him from the bed. He slid down until he was completely off of the mattress and on the floor with Gavin kissing him and wounding his arms so tightly around the thin frame of his Michael. The boy looked  _exhausted_  with a lingering scent of cinnamon coating his whole being. His eyes were sleepy and his muscles were twitching underneath Gavin’s skin. The wolf gave a sour glower at the human before muttering a small, “fine.”

 

“M’boi,” Gavin bleated, sharing a sad kiss on the ginger’s lips. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“You should’ve let me finished, selfish brute. He’ll be dazed and wanting for  _hours_  now.”

 

“That’s okay with me...I’ll be happy to take care of him,” the human begged, sharing another lazy kiss with his limp Michael. The boi was making such confused coos, trying to sip at Gavin’s lips as if they were life-sustaining water. There were such wanton and deprived blubbers when he was trying to lick into Gavin’s mouth, but the human wouldn’t allow him. “No, my dear,” Gavin quickly said when they parted. “No, no, you’re tired; don’t try to persuade me.”

 

“Take him from an Alpha and then refuse him relief,” Ryan scoffed. “The very least you could do is lick his abandoned cock.”

 

“And defile him even more? My poor Michael,” Gavin whined before trying to properly lay Michael down. “Rest, my dear. Goodness, with the way you came, you’re so lethargic.”

 

The boi obeyed, beginning to lay down on his side with already closing eyes. His lips were full from the lax facial muscles preparing for sleep. Gavin let him lie, taking the scattered covers and sheets that were on the floor and pulling them over his Michael. The Alpha shifted on the bed, reaching down a hand and yanking Gavin up by the collar of his shirt. The human squawked what seemed to be like a crow and pursed his lips tight whenever the wolf pull him up to just bear him down with a enraged glare.

 

“I’m waiting for you to make your move,” he thundered. He took a small shot of the boy who was already nuzzling tight in the blankets, preparing for sleep. “You think you’re a better mate?”

 

“Sir, please,” Gavin begged. “H-Haywood, is it? Mr. Haywood, I don’t want any trouble. I’m saddened by the fact you’ve tricked me and I think you’ve done enough --”

 

“You’re not Alpha; you’re just as soft as a Lad - just like my mate,” the corner of his lip was stretched to a smug smirk when he saw the British man’s face drain of color. “You don’t know how to properly take care of him and give him what he deserves. You’d just torture him with empty promises and repetitive kisses.”

 

“How  _dare_  you!” Gavin gritted his teeth, hands driving closed into tight fists before he huffed an angry breath. “I treat Michael like a right boy! I don’t defile him with perverted hands like you!” He swung blindly, hoping to strike the wolf in some way. He wanted to feel the knock of an impact against his fist, but there wasn’t. Instead, it felt more of a solid brick  _wall_  stopping his punch and he hissed in pain and he tried his very best to not cry out.

 

The wolf move just slightly enough for Gavin’s hand to whiz right past him and hit the wooden frame that held the mattress. The Alpha had a face of laughter, albeit boastful and gloating before he snatched Gavin up by his collar again, fangs shining when he presented them with a snarl.

 

“My turn,” was all he said before he pushed Gavin’s head to the side. The older human could afford even a second to react before there was  _pain_  that racked his entire body. He couldn’t move; his body wouldn’t let him in fear from the source of the stabbing was coming from his sensitive neck. Ryan was  _biting_  him, hands clawing deep into the human’s arms.

 

Gavin eyes shot open and he wailed, legs trying to scatter away from the wolf, but the Alpha’s strength not letting him. His fangs seemed to dig deeper with each movement that Gavin made and he finally was able to slow to a pliant stop, air pounding through his lungs with each breath he took.

 

And then, the wolf finally released with a proud purr, headbutting at Gavin who just trembled. His nerves were alive with fear.

 

“Oh, buck up. You’re barely even bleeding,” the wolf said. “You’ve given up this easily?”

 

“I didn’t want a fight.” Gavin said just above a rasp. “I wanted to go peacefully.”

 

“You refused to let me knot my mate. If that’s not a challenged, I’m clueless as to what one is,” Haywood spoke with a low voice, taking his fingers and letting Gavin’s head loll to the side to expose the new bite wounds. They were red and leaked with a minimal amount of blood - was so  _fresh_  and red with just a bit of raised skin that surrounded the punctures.

  
He smelled salt from Gavin’s face - tears. The human was sniffling with fat drops of water falling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks from the pain. He tried to bring a hand up to cover it, but the Alpha refused and instead, drug his tongue right over the hurt area in an apologetic lick. He cooed, feeling the human tense up before he continued to lick; only soothing care could ever relieve such a painful, claiming bite from an Alpha wolf.

 

Gavin hummed shortly, sleepily falling into a bobbing rhythm with each of the dabs. It no longer stung, but there was a dull pain of heat that came from a future bruise that would be there in the morning. The human allowed the wolf to try and correct what he’s done; it was surely better than him continuing his awful bites - especially if they were to clamp down on his throat. He felt warmth coating his entire being before the Alpha lifted off with a loud and happy purr.

“You taste like sour apples,” he complimented before giving the older human’s nose a bump with his own and shifting comfortably until he was on his side, palming at his half hardened cock. Gavin clasped his wounded neck as if it were still bleeding, but he hated to admit that it actually felt quite better from the caressing touches. There, he knew a mark would be there forever and people all around would ask where he caught it from. Gavin drug his fingers towards the top of the bed, as if subconsciously trying to touch at the wolf, but not allowing himself fully. “Won’t you?” Haywood asked politely. “I’ve spared your mate and you’ve submitted to me like a decent wolf; why don’t you please your Alpha?”

 

Gavin gasped with a tight pinch and took a look back in hesitation towards his boi. He was snoring gently, wrapped snug in the covers. He looked beautiful and Gavin was downright happy with how peaceful his boi looked. “You’ve given him such a better treatment than I ever would’ve. I guess you deserve such praising pleasure”

 

“Stop, human,” the Alpha begged. “I won’t allow such negative words, even if it is true.” He laughed before patting the bed and spreading his legs wide, inviting Gavin to come close. “I promise I won’t hurt my new, obedient friend. The bite was only to stand my ground as an Alpha.”

 

“Well it bloody worked,” Gavin grumbled, but began to crawl onto the bed. It was  _soaked_  and he cursed under his breath at the cool, wet touch from his Michael’s cum seeping into the bed. It smelled of sweets and there was a jealous beat of his heart before the sudden sight of the wolf before him took away reality by a thread. He stared at the Alpha, mimicking what Michael did earlier with showing curious eyes with just a subtle layer of thirst. The wolf had a thick hand around his cock, drumming his fingers around his knot before beginning to massage it to allow it to thicken up. “Damn.”

 

“Omegan-boys and their reactions,” the wolf playfully sighed. “I pray it doesn’t take you too far one day for someone to use you.”

 

“I thought you would protect me as an Alpha,” Gavin came back, sliding to the opposite end of the bed and folding the wolf’s knees. Haywood turned completely until he was on his back, member proud in the air with his knot threatening to expand to its fullest potential, especially with the words that Gavin had made. He wanted to claim them both, stretching them so wide to where they would never be taken by another being. Just how  _easily_  the older human gave himself to him was honestly the most boasting thing the Alpha could think of.

 

“Of course I would, new love,” the wolf admitted. “I’d guard you as if you were my mate like our little Michael.”

 

Gavin made a hum in reaction to the word “our” being used to frivolously by a possessive Alpha wolf, but he quickly brushed it off and now was paying attention to the package in front of him.

 

It was so  _thick_ , much more than his own. The sheer thought of even  _knowing_  that this was previously inside his little Michael - even threatening to expand to knot his tiny hole - made him ache down below.

 

“You could’ve hurt  _our_  boi like this,” he objected before finally pressed his lips on the dip of the head, right before the soft, round tip. He felt the live muscles under his fingertips twitch with want and he showed the lightest shade of pink in his face.

 

“Hurt my mate?  _Our_  boi? I made sure I was gentle with him,” Haywood promised, reaching out to curl his fingers into a few long locks of his hair. “I treated him like a babe - not a wolf, despite how much he was acting like one.”

 

Gavin felt the pull of his hair and he followed with it until he felt his lips connecting with the smooth, blunt tip of the wolf’s cock. He mouthed around them compliantly, closing his eyes and trying to hold himself strong from his surrender. He allowed the Alpha to take shallow thrusts into his mouth, letting him sink deeper and deeper until he took control, bobbing his head on the latter with big gulps. The wolf gave a deep shiver, moaning out a low cry before trying to press his cock in further down Gavin’s surprisingly talented throat.

 

“ _Christ_ , boy,” the wolf struggled to say. “I thought I was dealing with virgin lips, but with the way you’re swallowing me down -- you’ve must have been lying to little Michael.”

 

Gavin hummed wrapping a hand around the thickening base of the wolf’s cock; the mounds of his lips were laying just above the fat knot and with anymore, he would be swallowing him whole. His other hand began to play with the wolf’s heavy balls, palming them and teasing them with his fingers. The pure sounds of arousal and content from the wolf were enough to make Gavin’s cock stir with excitement.

 

“Y-yes,  _oh!_  -- yes!” the Alpha made such puppy-like whimpers and grouses, fist trying to push the human’s mouth down entirely, but there was resistance. Drool dripped in what seemed like rivers down the hardened flesh and even dripping on the bed in small  _plifs_. They were both denying movements of each other; Gavin refusing to sink any further and Ryan refusing to let him bob upward. The wolf made such a thrilled and roused roar that he bucked up, sinking himself fully into the boy’s throat. He cursed, tossing his head back and giving such empty breaths as he felt himself letting go, filling the human’s skilled and soaked mouth with his full knot.

 

Gavin’s lips were stretched wide along with his jaw opening to allow room for the wolf’s knot to fit. It felt like he was  _choking_ , being completely lavished fully by the wolf’s cock. He was happy to swallow down the gushing cream that almost instantly washed down his throat.

 

As for Ryan, he was borderline speechless with the exception of some gibberish that he muttered in a euphoric haze. He rocked shamelessly into Gavin’s mouth, hoping to work another load out of him, but instead was pulled away from the human’s lips.

 

Gavin collapsed with a sore mouth onto the wolf’s body, careful to not hurt the hybrid’s now limp and sensitive cock. The latter’s chest rose with heavy, recovering breaths before they exchanged lazy nuzzles.

 

“I feel your hardness rutting my leg,” the Alpha teasingly whirred. “Would you like for your Alpha to relieve you? My submitted boy’s been so hard for a while now.”

 

“N-no, I want to see my --  _our_  boi.”

 

“You don’t have to be so careful with words around me anymore; I know I can trust you. You’ve already submitted to me willingly,” the wolf explained before heaving out a sigh. When he turned, he help Gavin slide off of him and the bed and land on the floor gently. The poor man’s jaw felt nearly broken out of place although it was just fine. He was now  _more_  than glad that the wolf was merciful enough to not do that to their precious, little Michael.

 

“M-Micoo,” Gavin called out with a weak voice. “Boi, wake up.” He was sliding with what seemed like lifeless legs, only using his hands and arms to crawl towards the sleeping ginger as if he were a slug. He felt the wolf’s eyes boring into the back of his head as he continued to crawl, but he didn’t care. Right now, they were good and there was no need to fear for a lashing. “Sweet boi,” he called.

 

Michael cooed a sleepy sound before slowly opening his eyes. He yawned, snuggling even deeper into the blankets before the human began to uncover him from them. There were confused and puzzled noises coming from both the small boy and the Alpha wolf as Gavin continued to uncover Michael until he was once again completely exposed.

 

“Lovely Michael,” Gavin devoted quickly before pulling his knees up so that he may sit up from the floor. He took Michael by the underarms - just like a child - and picked him up with ease before turning the boy around. Michael made a disapproving yelp followed by a protective growl coming from the Alpha on the bed before Gavin shushed him. “No, no, Michael. I’m not going to sheathe you with my own cock.”

 

“Too sore right now,” the boy complained. “W-wait until later,  _please_.”

 

“Trust me, boy,” Gavin pleaded, laying Michael on his stomach. “Here, hop up on your knees.”

 

The wolf made a sudden  _snarl_  that made Gavin quake with fear and he drew away from his boi for a split second. “Forcing him to present! Why kind of sick mate are you? Did you not hear his lament or are you purposely ignoring our Michael’s cries?!”

 

“I-I’m not forcing him to present or anything like that, m’Alpha,” Gavin was careful with his words, despite what the wolf said earlier. He tried to act like a true submitted wolf even though he was clueless to the fact of how one actually acted. “I-I just want to check him…”

 

Michael tittered, beginning to fold in his knees and raise his ass up from the floor, realizing what Gavin really wanted him to do. “Ah, boi, that’s all you had to say. I thought you were wanting to play with me.”

 

“N-not yet, my boi,” Gavin stammered, taking another precautious look at the wolf. He settled his hands on Michael’s lush lips and looked at the wolf with hopeful eyes, waiting for permission.

 

The Alpha tilted his head and smirked humorously before laying back down fully on the bed. “Silly boys,” he commented.

 

That was all Gavin needed to hear to continue. His hands slid down until they met at the fold of Michael’s ass. It was so  _red_  that Gavin’s heart quivered slightly before he even tried to push back the cheeks. “Lay low, boi. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I would tell you if you did, Gavvy,” Michael wooed, actually pressing back against the exposing fingers of his boi. There was just a  _slight_ sting when Gavin began to spread out the skin to expose his raw, used hole, but nothing too unbearable. “Ryan stretched me like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I ‘spilled over’ like a bucket!”

 

God, Gavin shouldn’t have been proud at the filthy words of his Michael, but he  _was_. “I-I saw,” he squeezed out of his strangled throat. “Our boi had so much to give to his Alpha, huh?”

 

Michael nodded, moaning soft when Gavin spread out his cheeks just a little more to get an eyeful of that reddened, ripe hole. He wanted to check for any tears or damage, but he was hesitant, afraid that he would hurt his Michael in any way.

 

He then began to focus on just the  _sight_  of his boy presented in front of him. Being able to see that puckered rim stretching to show off just how big the wolf was inside of him. The boi no longer had a virgin rim, but one that spread open as Gavin pushed the skin away. He  _moaned_ , getting a worried grunt of the boy below him.

 

“Gavvy? What’s wrong?” he asked. He was clenching, trying to hide his opening hole from his boi’s eyes in fear that he was getting upset or jealous. The sight alone was enough to made Gavin’s mouth water before he leaned in, not even realizing what he was doing anymore. With a fat, thirsty tongue, he  _licked_  up the boy’s cleft, getting a good taste of that hole before he was finished. Michael squirmed under him, curling his toes in reaction and giving off a rousing wail. “Gavvy!” he cried in a shock, not believing that his boi actually did that.

 

Gavin couldn’t believe it either; his cock was leaking in his pants when he did that, obscenely begging for another lick of that rich rim. He listened to it, diving his face deep in Michael’s cheeks and lapping at the boy like a damn dog. There was candy slick running from the cute ginger and onto Gavin’s tongue - something he’s  _never_  had the privilege of tasting before in his life. It was to die for and he groaned contently, losing himself in the boy.

 

Michael was panting, looking back and refusing to believe that his Gavin would be doing this to him, but he  _was_. He was poking his tongue in just a bit, calming that angry red pain that was rocking his body. It was numbed until there wasn’t anymore discomfort; there was only the arousal that came from his entranced being licked at.

 

“God, the way he eats you out - better than his own Alpha,” the wolf praised. “He had been deprived of you sweet taste for long enough; it’s obvious.”

 

“I’m sorry, G-Gavin,” Michael stammered against pleased noises. He was trying to refrain from bouncing back on the human’s protruding tongue and just let him lick. “I didn’t know how much you wanted to taste me.”

 

Gavin didn’t even answer. He replied with touches fondling at Michael’s tiny cock before  _finally_  pulling away just to plant a kiss on one of Michael’s fattened cheeks. The younger human yipped highly, quick to realize what the older human wanted to do and he shook his head. “N-no, I-I’m too sensitive, boi. Later, I  _promise_.”

 

There was a disappointed grunt that came from Gavin’s loose throat. It sound so raw; it was more than clear that Gavin was wanting to properly bury his bone despite how much his boi hurt. Nevertheless, he let go, trying to give his own cock attention by cupping it through his pants.

 

“Already so opened for me,” the Brit rambled. “Dripping thick with juice. My boi you don’t have  _any_  idea how hard I’ll shag you into the bed once that ass is ready.” He was so surprised by his own words that he felt blood beginning to boil in his face. “Once I start, I won’t stop. I promise you that much. I’ll finally take what I’ve been wanting since the day I was gifted enough to lay my eyes on you.”

 

“Leave him alone with such filth,” there was a smile in the wolf’s voice that made Gavin look back. He was laying on the bed with sleepy eyes and a drunken upward curve of his lips. “His sweet hole will be hungry by tomorrow, I’m sure.”

 

Gavin patted Michael’s ass before beginning to pull Michael into a backwards hug, clinging the naked boy’s back to his chest. He smooched at the back of Michael’s head before pulling him to the side so that they both may try to crawl towards the bed. The Alpha’s tail twitched when he saw the two trying to scoot close to him and he poked out his fangs when he smiled. “Two pretty boys trying to join me in bed.”

 

“Ryan,” Michael mewed. joyfully. “Is Gavvy our boi, too?”

 

“Gavin and I came to a little agreement of sharing, didn’t we?” the wolf drawled. The Michael hopped on the bed, he griped about how wet the bed was even if he was the one to ruin it. Gavin huffed before kissing Michael on the lips and telling him to get on to bed.

 

“I’ll sleep downstairs,” he muttered, running a hand through the tent in his pants. He was still so achingly hard, but it was growing a tad late. “Get some rest, m’love.”

 

“Where are you going?” the wolf barked, pulling Michael close to his side and settling the boy beside him. The ginger’s eyes were already beginning to flutter and close, head cuddling into the neck of the Alpha before he popped a thumb in his mouth. “You can’t leave us, our boy. We’re a pack now.”

 

Gavin’s breath hitched lightly before he began to fumble out an answer with such weak words. “Y-yes! I kn-know. I’m going down stairs just for a little bit.” He saw the wolf’s glowing eyes look at him like a sharp edged blade. He was dismissed when the wolf tucked himself into Michael’s space and held the ginger close in warm covers.

 

The Brit was quick to scamper away, careful not to make any sudden, loud noises to disturb the two.

 

~

 

It was bloody embarrassing and downright shameful. The way he ground deep into his hand with every stroke of his cock would have let him squawk out a bunch of stupid and high-pitch noises that would have sent any animal to come running after him. He pushed them down, though, and tried to rub one out real quick before the wolf would begin to catch his smell .

 

The image of his little boi in the wolf's lap:  _intolerable_  without some sort of relief. He played that little clip of Michael having his intense spill over and over in his head. Even if the cracks of the door gave him a faint image, it was better than nothing at all.

 

He could recall the  _taste_  of lovely Michael and he licked his lips, stroking his cock with lidded eyes and a slack jaw.

 

“M-Micoo,” he whimpered, bucking up into the ring of his fist before he continued. There were always sensitive jolts like that whenever he thought of something  _too_  explicit. The pretty, tiny Lad bouncing in his lap, riding his rod as if he were made for it. He would make the most alluring sounds that would make the Brit go completely insane, too. They been together so long without having any proper touches of intimate connections like real mates have.

 

That was probably the thing that made Gavin jealous the most: the wolf being able to have the  _balls_  to pull a stunt that he would never even think of. His little Michael being so spread out and used like a right rake and just being so brash about it.

  
It should have destroyed his heart, granted, but he couldn’t think of anything more  _appetizing_  than picturing his boi being the town’s slag - no  _his_  slag. He and the Alpha would make such good use of his ripe hole and now there was a chance that Gavin would  be able to have a turn at his own Michael.

 

He licked his hand before continuing, hoping that he wasn’t taking to long. He was hoping that the Alpha was already asleep with his Michael and that there wouldn’t be a need to rush. He’d always love toying with himself for the longest time, but now it was just for  _relief_. He was driven past the point of return.

 

There was just the faintest  _creak_  ever to be heard and he stopped his movements, looking around with wide eyes to take in his dark surroundings. He was nervous; he shouldn’t have been but he was.

 

“My --”

 

Gavin gasped, trying to quickly hide himself with a nearby throw pillow from the couch. The gasp was more of a  _squeal_  along with a jolt to cover himself.

 

“Jesus! God Above, you scared the shit out of me,” Gavin blew out. His heart was beating rapidly out of fear when the wolf’s illuminating eyes seem to draw closer. They were just the most radiant blue - almost what one would describe as radioactive with the way they glowed. Gavin droned when the wolf was almost within reaching distance. “P-please go back to bed, mate. I’m just trying to --”

 

“Touch yourself? I could smell you from a mile,” the Alpha chuckled. His voice shot just above a trembling bass as he slid onto the couch beside Gavin, letting the human’s body slot perfectly against his and under his arm when he swung it behind the human’s neck. “I asked you earlier if you needed relief.”

 

“A-and I was fine.”

 

“You don’t seem that way,” the knowing wolf brushed his nose against Gavin’s stubbled cheek and grinned. His tail pulled out to rub at Gavin’s leg lovingly, but mostly to distract him from the thick hand began to palm at his cock. The human gave a shrill cry that was instantly hushed by his own teeth when he gritted down. Ryan continued to massage in slow circles before ringing his fingers at the very base of Gavin’s cock and pushing them up in a tight squeeze. “Doesn’t that feel good?”

 

Gavin stifled a mewl and he nodded, allowing the wolf to handle his cock. He knew if he were to try and resist, it would only make the beast angrier.

 

“Who caused you to be this way, boy?” Haywood asked with a raised tone of interest. “My, you’re so hard, almost like a true Alpha, huh?” His fingers continued to slide up so smoothly, rubbing at the leaking tip of the human’s member for going down again.

 

“O-our lovely boi,” Gavin admitted, eyes never leaving the wolf’s hand. Although dark, he was able to see Ryan’s hand treating his cock in a way that he would  _adore_  to see Michael mimick. His tiny hand would be so cute to try and copy those movements. “He’s such a bouncy boy, isn’t he?”

 

“He  _is_ ,” the wolf answered, sliding closer to Gavin. The arm around the human’s neck closed in until they were snuggled close into each other, faces so close to connecting only by their foreheads. Gavin fussed, but it was shushed by the wolf’s lips connecting with his in a long, leisured kiss. There wasn’t any rush, especially with the pace of Ryan’s hand running so slowly on the human’s cock. “And I know you are, too, mate. You’re alright in my eyes.”

 

“I am?” Gavin asked with a hesitant tone.

 

“Of course,” Ryan said with a flick of his tongue against Gavin’s mouth. “I’m your Alpha.  _Both_  of you are my boys.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask me the difference between "boi" and "boy" and my means of variation. I just do what I do. Just know that "boi" is more intimate than "boy". 
> 
> Like Gavin and Michael are "bois" compared to just normal "boys".
> 
> Also, Gavin basically "submitted" hence his sudden liking for the situation. It's shameless porn, people. Come on.


End file.
